


i'm gonna be the man who's coming home to you

by neenswrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, House Hunting, M/M, Moving In Together, Moving Out, Rich Kozume Kenma, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neenswrites/pseuds/neenswrites
Summary: “I looked into some places myself, and here are some of the ones I found,” Kuroo said as he looked over the top of the screen.It took one second for Kenma to register that he was in fact looking at a page full of house listings. It took another second for him to register where exactly the listings were located.Kenma snorted. “Kuro, why on earth would I move to Roppongi Hills?”-It takes one year for Kenma's success to explode and for him to outgrow the two-bedroom apartment he shares with his best friend Kuroo. It takes about a week after that for him to figure out why the thought of moving out bothers him so much.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 19
Kudos: 719
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics, One shots, Recommended KuroKen Fics, Work's I've Finished





	i'm gonna be the man who's coming home to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carrochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrochan/gifts).



> [Carrochan](https://twitter.com/carrochan)!!!! This commission was such a joy to write, thank you so much for it!!
> 
> Thank you [Mads](https://twitter.com/todxrxki) for beta reading this for me!! I hope you all like it!

Kenma heaved with exertion as he carried the huge box into the cluttered living room. He set it down on the low table just in time for Kuroo to enter from the hallway of the apartment with a frown.

“I told you to wait for me before you brought the box with all your gaming stuff up,” Kuroo said with a sigh. He made his way into the kitchen, but continued lecturing Kenma as he walked. “You know it’s dangerous to carry up big boxes by yourself. What if something happened?”

“Nothing did, so it’s fine,” Kenma said with a huff, careful to hide how heavily he was breathing. He opened up the large box and began pulling out his consoles one by one.

It didn’t look like anything had gotten damaged in the move, and Kenma sighed a breath of relief. Kenma could’ve bought new equipment needed, but it would’ve been a hassle, and moving in and of itself had already put him behind schedule.

A cup was thrust into his line of vision, and Kenma blinked rapidly as he was abruptly pulled from his train of thought.

“Drink up,” Kuroo said with a lopsided grin. “We’ve been moving stuff all day, and you’re looking a bit out of breath there.”

Kenma pursed his lips but took the cup and brought it to his lips regardless. He should’ve known better than to try and hide anything from Kuroo.

“This place really is nicer than my old studio,” Kuroo said as he flopped face first onto the couch, taking up the entire length of it. Kenma side-eyed him from his spot on the floor. “Who knew a rich roommate would increase my quality of life so much?”

“Shut up, I’m not rich,” Kenma mumbled, rising on his knees and reaching deeper into the box to get the last of his things. 

Though Kenma couldn’t fight Kuroo on the fact this place was quite nice. With its two bedrooms, updated kitchen, and large living room with a balcony, it was definitely an upgrade from Kuroo’s old shoebox of an apartment. And yes, maybe the fact that Kenma’s channel had taken off did mean that Kenma was able to afford his share of a place like this, but that didn't mean he was rich.

It wasn’t like he was a CEO or anything.

“Aw, don’t say that - I’m already practicing my housewife shtick.” Kenma shot Kuroo a flat look, and he just laughed in response. Kuroo rolled onto his side and eyed the games Kenma was neatly lying down on the floor until his gaze caught on one in particular.

“No way!” Kenma’s eyes snapped over to Kuroo, and looked in time to see him grab one of the games Kenma had laid out. “You have Virtua Fighter 4? This is so old, is it even playable?”

Kenma maintained his composure, but internally he was dying from embarrassment. He hadn’t intended for Kuroo to ever see the game. While it wasn’t the same copy of the game they’d played when they’d first met, it did remind Kenma of that game, and it made him feel better when he had an off day. This was especially true this last year when Kuroo had been off at college, and Kenma had been left to finish his last year of high school alone.

Not that Kuroo needed to know all that.

“I was thinking of starting a new series for my channel where I play more retro games,” Kenma said as he shrugged and pulled the now empty box off the table. He wasn’t lying about the series, but he hadn’t intended on playing Virtua Fighter 4 for it.

“We should play it!” Kuroo said, sitting up and studying the game’s case with a fond smile. “What better way to break in our apartment than playing the game that started it all?”

Kenma didn’t want to think too much about the warmi feeling he got in his chest when Kuroo said the words ‘our apartment’, so he just nodded and grabbed his Playstation so he could set it up.

Kuroo whooped out loud and Kenma turned his head so Kuroo wouldn’t catch the small smile on his face. It was probably just the nostalgia getting to him anyway.

-

A year later, a lot had changed.

Kenma was still a Youtuber. He was now also a pro-gamer, a stockholder, and, of all things, a CEO.

He couldn’t tell you how it all happened. One day he was accepting an invitation to one of the biggest gaming competitions in the country, the next he was in a meeting with the shareholders of his company discussing the next move for his company, Bouncing Ball Corp.

Not everything changed though. Kenma was still a university student, and still hated dragging himself to class. He still loved to watch volleyball and made sure to find time to catch a game every so often. He still had Kuroo by his side, both encouraging him and advising him when he was feeling stuck.

One thing that Kenma knew needed to change though was the apartment. It was still as nice as ever , but with everything Kenma was trying to balance it was suddenly too small. It was funny - a year ago Kenma had described the living room as large, and now it was overflowing with all his gaming equipment.

But even though he knew he should, Kenma couldn’t find the desire in him to move anywhere else. The place wasn’t the best for his lifestyle, but it really wasn’t that bad.

Or at least as bad as Kuroo was making it out to be. 

Kuroo was constantly mentioning how Kenma needed to look into new places. He never made Kenma feel unwelcome, but he did voice his concerns about how living in such a cluttered space would affect Kenma. Which was sweet, but it wasn’t that big a deal. Kenma would manage.

That was what he was attempting to do, anyway. He had paperwork covering the entire surface of the coffee table in the living room, and even had some piles on the floor. Kenma himself was sitting on the couch, tucked into the corner with his laptop in his lap, as his eyes flickered between the documents on his left and the screen in front of him.

He was so focused, he didn’t even hear Kuroo come home until the man was standing directly in front of him. He blinked at the shadow Kuroo’s body caused and titled his head back to look up at his best friend.

“Hello?” Kenma asked, eyeing the exasperation on Kuroo’s face with apprehension.

“Hi,” Kuroo said flatly as he dropped his backpack on the ground. “How’s work going?”

Kenma leaned over to glance at the papers that were on the table before looking back up at Kuroo with a blank face. “Fine.”

“Kenma,” Kuroo said with a groan. “You cannot tell me this is fine. You need more space!”

Kenma shrugged and went back to his work. “I don’t see what’s wrong with this.”

“You don’t see-- ” Kuroo cut himself off with a sharp inhale before he began listing things off. “The entire living room is both your office and your streaming space, and I know you end up losing paperwork because of it. All of the decorations are just games now, they literally line almost every wall, and your bedroom is constantly full of boxes of Bouncing Ball merchandise because you don’t have anywhere else to store it.”

Kenma frowned, and the frown only deepened when Kuroo gently slid his laptop away from him before crouching on the ground and resting his arms and chin on Kenma’s lap. 

“Kenma, it’s obvious that this place isn’t big enough anymore,” Kuroo said gently as he looked up Kenma. “I don’t why you’re resisting this so much.”

Kenma knew Kuroo was right. Everything he said was true, and his life would be a lot easier if he simply moved somewhere bigger. But the thought of moving out really didn’t sit right with Kenma. It tugged at his chest in a way he didn’t want to address.

“Moving is too much work,” was what Kenma ended up saying, averting his gaze from Kuroo’s searching one. Kuroo was silent for a beat, and then Kenma caught the sound of rustling. He looked down in time to see Kuroo pulling his laptop from his backpack, opening it up, and clicking a couple of times to find what he was looking for. Kenma wondered if his calves hurt from crouching for so long. Finally, Kuroo found what he was looking for, and slid his laptop onto Kenma’s lap.

“I’ve looked into some places myself, and here are some of the ones I’ve found,” Kuroo said as he looked over the top of the screen.

It took one second for Kenma to register that he was in fact looking at a page full of house listings. It took another secondfor him to register where exactly the listings were located.

Kenma snorted. “Kuro, why on earth would I move to Roppongi Hills?”

“So you can say you live in Roppongi Hills, of course!” Kuroo said with a wide grin. Kenma rolled his eyes, but he knew his smile ruined any chance he had of actually looking annoyed.

Kuroo’s smile got a little bigger, and he climbed on the couch - careful to move Kenma’s documents out of the way - and settled in right next to Kenma.

“Say what you want, but lots of the places here are nice,” Kuroo said as he pulled the laptop so it was resting across both their laps. Kenma watched as Kuroo clicked on the different places he’d bookmarked, listened as he explained the pros and cons of each one, and in that moment, the idea of moving somewhere else felt less awful.

-

The following weekend they went house hunting. Kenma, of course, had to be there since he was the one that was going to live in the house. Plus, he had specific things he needed and wanted to see for himself how the layouts would work with his lifestyle. Kuroo came with him to help look over the more practical things that Kenma tended to ignore.

And because he was the only one of the two who could drive.

“I swear you only keep me around to be your personal chauffeur,” Kuroo said as they pulled up to the front of the first place. It was modern looking and didn’t look overwhelmingly big which was a plus in Kenma’s opinion.

Kenma smirked at Kuroo as he opened the car door. “I mean, you’re also a decent cook.”

“Decent!” Kuroo pressed his hand into his chest as if Kenma had personally cursed his family. “Let’s hear you say decent the next time I slave over the oven, trying to make one of your ridiculous pies.”

“You’re so noisy,” Kenma said with a sigh. Kuroo opened his mouth, likely to say something even noisier, when he was cut off by a perky voice.

“Kozume-san, Kuroo-san, is that you?” Kenma turned to see a young woman waving at them. Kenma smiled tightly at her, but Kuroo went up to properly greet her.

“Thank you so much for meeting with us on such short notice, Yuna-san,” Kuroo said, and Kenma tried committing the woman’s name to memory. She was the realtor Kuroo had found for them, after all. He was probably going to have to say her name at some point.

“It’s no problem at all,” she said, those she seemed distracted, her eyes bouncing back and forth between the two of them. Kenma looked away at her scrutinizing, and she immediately looked apologetic. 

“I’m so sorry, I’m just surprised is all!” she explained sheepishly. “You’re a bit younger than I expected, especially considering the houses we’ll be looking at today.”

Kuroo beamed. “Why, I’m not sure if you know this, but Kenma is actually the worldwide famous-- ”

“That’s enough,” Kenma interrupted, trying not to blush. “We’re ready to see the house now. Please.”

Kuroo snickered beside him, but obediently followed Yuna into the house. Kenma trailed behind them, not really listening as Luna started talking about the house and its features. It was a western-style house, all clean lines and cold architecture. It did have enough space for everything Kenma needed - but just enough space for that. It had a room he could use to stream, a room he could use as an office, a bedroom, and all the usual components of a house. There wasn’t room for anything else - or anyone else.

“It’s a little small,” Kenma said when they all gathered in the kitchen to discuss everything. 

Kuroo raised his eyebrows in surprise. “There is plenty of space here for you to work. What, are you planning on throwing some crazy parties now that you’re getting your own space?”

Kenma huffed out a breath. “Obviously not. But I’ll end up being the only one of our friends that has a house, so I might as well get a place big enough to host everyone. Plus, you’re probably going to invite yourself over all the time anyway…”

Kenma trailed off, beginning to feel flustered by the proud smile on Kuroo’s face. 

“That’s great feedback,” Yuna said, pulling Kenma and Kuroo’s attention back to her. She smiled, and looked at the clipboard she had in her hand. “I have a couple of other places in mind that I think could meet your needs.”

She turned the clipboard towards them, and Kenma let Kuroo handle picking the next place as Kenma pulled out his phone to check on the engagement of his most recent video. Once they decided on a place, Kenma grabbed onto Kuroo’s sleeve as he led the two of them back to the car so that he could keep his eyes trained on his phone. 

Once they got in, Kenma actually started paying attention to his surroundings. Kenma frowned as they drove into an increasingly wealthy looking neighborhood. He side eyed Kuroo and wasn’t surprised to see his best friend’s shoulders creeping guiltily up towards his ears.

“It’s not Roppongi Hills,” Kuroo said rapidly, and Kenma just sighed. He should’ve known Kuroo would’ve found a way to sneak in something like this. They pulled up to a much larger looking place than before, and Kenma tried not to narrow his eyes at all the floor to ceiling windows the house had. How was he supposed to have any privacy in a place like this?

“Give it a try,” Kuroo said as he pulled the keys from the ignition. “It might be a little flashier than you want, but it does actually have everything you’re asking for.”

Kenma pursed his lips, but didn’t say anything more. They both got out of the car, and Yuna was waiting for them again. 

“I think you’ll like this place much more than the last one,” she said as she opened the door of the house for them. Kenma’s eyes widened at how bright it was. The windows were letting in so much natural sunlight. Kenma was sure Kuroo would approve.

“Look Kenma, you’ll be able to get some sun on you without ever leaving the house,” Kuroo said as he surveyed one of the many windows. Kenma bit back a smile. His best friend was so predictable. 

Kenma could admit the place was much larger. It had all the rooms he needed, and an additional spare bedroom as well. Plus, the living room was expansive and the kitchen was big enough that there were two separate ovens. 

His only hold up was the price. 

“It’s not like you can’t afford it,” Kuroo said as they huddled around the kitchen island. “Plus, it does have everything you wanted.”

“I don’t mind paying for everything I want,” Kenma said, frowning down at the property’s listing. “I do mind paying extra for something as silly as the neighborhood.”

“But you do like the house?” Yuna clarified.

Kenma titled his head. “I’m not a big fan of the windows either.”

“...And the property itself isn’t that big, just the house,” Kuroo added with a sign. “If you’re going to want guests, you’re going to need enough room for them to park.”

Kenma blinked. He hadn’t considered that all. 

Kuroo just ruffled Kenma’s head. “Alright, what else do you have for us, Yuna-san?”

“I have another appointment after this, so I can only show you one more place,” she said as she bit her lip. “I think I have one that will work, but…” She looked back and forth between Kenma and Kuroo before simply sighing. “Well, there’s no use stalling. This is the address, it’s just a bit out of the way.”

‘A bit’ was putting it lightly. As they drove, they were getting further and further from the heart of the city, and Kenma felt dread start to pull at him. 

They stopped at a huge contemporary looking house with a long driveway. Kuroo whistled as they pulled up, and Kenma got a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

“This place is an emergency move, which is why it’s such a good price,” Yuna said as they approached her. She handed the clipboard to them and Kenma’s jaw dropped. It really was a steal.

“Wait until you see the inside,” she said with a grin as she led them in the house. Kenma wasn’t surprised to see the house was practically perfect. It had all the space he needed, there were wide windows high on the wall that let in light, but didn’t invade his sense of privacy, and the property itself was expansive.

It was perfect. Except...

“It’s a bit far from the city,” Kenma said quietly as they all stood outside on the wooden patio deck. The backyard offered an incredible view of the city as the sun hung low in the sky. Their apartment felt so far away. 

Kuroo looked at him in surprise.

“You work from home anyway,” he pointed out as he raised an eyebrow. “Plus, there are lots of stores and restaurants down the road too, so it’s not like you’d need to go in the city that often.”

Kenma knew that. He was well aware that he doesn’t ever really need to go into the city. But he also knew that two years ago he’d been in a similar situation. He’d been at home, still in Tokyo but in the suburbs, while Kuroo had attended school in the city. 

He had never felt further from Kuroo in his life. It had been the worst, and Kenma never wanted to go through it again.

“I just don’t think this is the place for me,” Kenma said as he stuffed his hands in his hoodie pocket.

“That’s it?” Kuroo said, turning to look fully at Kenma. Kenma kept his gaze trained on the view. “You’re not going to give me any real reason?”

Kenma shrugged.

Kuroo groaned in frustration. “Kenma, we’re not going to be able to find a place unless you tell us what you do and don’t like!”

“It’s fine,” Yuna said with a knowing smile. “We can always make another appointment. I did actually have one other place in mind, if only we had more time…”

Kuroo turned back to look at her, clearly ready to talk with her about it, but Kenma really didn’t want to listen to this anymore. Sliding his hand into Kuroo’s jacket pocket, he grabbed the keys to the car and left the house - all while trying to avoid Kuroo’s disapproving stare.

He wasn’t quite sure how long he ended up waiting in the car, but by the time Kuroo slid into the driver’s seat he still looked frustrated. Kenma curled himself around his phone even more, and they sat there in silence for a long time before Kuroo pulled out of the driveway and began driving them home.

Or at least, that’s where Kenma thought Kuroo was taking them. He sat up properly as he realized Kuroo was taking them down an unfamiliar street and furrowed his brows. He thought Yuna didn’t have time to show them anything else.

“Yuna-san gave me the key to this last place,” Kuroo said, practically reading Kenma’s mind, and speaking for the first time since they’d left the other house. He glanced over at Kenma before returning his eyes to the road. “She was really insistent we see it and told me to just return the key to her office later today.”

“How’d you manage to charm her into agreeing to that?” Kenma said bitterly. He knew he was being petty, but couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

Suddenly, his cheek was being poked, and Kenma whacked at Kuroo’s hand before he could think twice about it. Kuroo laughed as Kenma turned to glare at him, and the tension in the car seemed to ease just a bit.

“Why did you do that?” Kenma asked as he rubbed his cheek.

“Oh, don’t be dramatic - I poked you, I didn’t bite you,” Kuroo said with a smirk. “And besides, I’d rather you be annoyed than moping.”

Kenma slumped back down in his seat. “I’m not moping.”

“Aw, and now you’re pouting.” Kuroo laughed as Kenma scrunched his nose at him, and Kenma couldn’t help the way his lips twitched up at the sound. “Look, after we see this last place, we’ll swing by Yuna’s office to drop off the key, and go to that bakery you like so much since it’s on that side of town anyway, alright?”

Kenma turned his head toward the window so Kuroo couldn’t see how big his smile was. “Alright.”

Kuroo hummed in response, clearly feeling much better than earlier, and Kenma just continued to watch as the trees and houses went by. Kuroo turned the car into a neighborhood Kenma had never seen before. Kenma tilted his head with interest. They were much closer to the city than before.

They drove down the street for a while, until Kuroo turned into the house at the end of the road. Kenma was impressed by its size and felt his stomach begin to buzz with excitement. 

The first thing Kuroo said as they stepped out of the car was, “Is that a cat on the roof?”

Kenma titled his head up to see that, yes, there was in fact a cat curled up on the roof. 

That had to be a sign.

Kuroo let them in, and as Kenma walked around the house he could picture everything. The huge room in the left wing could be his gaming room, the room with a large window on the second floor could be his office, the living room could be set up so he could fit a nice, big kotatsu right in the center, and there were extra rooms that could be used as guest rooms.

“How much is this place?” Kenma asked as he opened the door to the backyard. The door creaked a little, but that wasn’t enough to bother Kenma. 

“Even less than the last one we saw,” Kuroo replied, and Kenma turned to look at him in surprise. Kuroo nodded at the door Kenma had just opened as he said, “It’s old. As in older than anything else we’ve looked at today. So it’ll be a little bit of work to maintain.”

Kenma scanned the yard and saw a different cat walk across it, as if it owned the place. 

He closed the door and began following Kuroo to the kitchen. “It’s perfect.”

“You are so surprising sometimes, you know that?” Kuroo said. Kenma made an inquiring noise in the back of his throat, but was distracted by the room just off the kitchen. He paused, but Kuroo continued both walking and talking. 

“I would’ve suggested we come here first,” Kuroo called out from the kitchen, and Kenma just tilted his head. This room could be where he did his editing or even a space he could keep his extra Bouncing Ball Corp merchandise in. Kuroo continued, “I just thought since your biggest hang up was how much work moving was, that this place was out of the question. But I guess you’re not the lazy little kid who I once needed to drag down to the volleyball courts anymore.”

Kenma pursed his lips and walked over to the kitchen to defend himself, but the words died in his throat at the sight of a grinning Kuroo leaning against the counter. The sun was just about to set, and it painted Kuroo gold as he stood in the kitchen as if he belonged there.

Kenma inhaled sharply. Maybe that was because Kuroo did belong there. Maybe Kenma wanted Kuroo to belong wherever he himself was.

“Kenma, you okay?” Kuroo said, coming over to lean in close to his face. “You just kind of shut down on me there.”

Kenma was not okay. He was very clearly not okay, because he was on the verge of asking Kuroo to move with him. He could feel the words on the tip of his tongue, and he knew it would be so easy for him to just say them.

But the house was further from the university than their current apartment was. And Kuroo would want to help pay in some way, and Kenma wouldn’t know how to split it. And asking Kuroo to live in a house with him felt way different than living in an apartment with him. It felt more domestic, more serious, more permanent. 

The thing was that thought didn’t terrify Kenma like it should. He wanted that with Kuroo. He wanted Kuroo, forever, and as so much more than a best friend.

Kenma couldn’t manage to get the words out to ask him though.

“Sorry,” he murmured, shaking his head gently. “I was just thinking about the leasing details.”

“Oh, we can get that information from Yuna-san later,” Kuroo said as he beamed at Kenma. “I’m just happy you found a place you liked.”

Oh, Kenma found something he liked. The house was just background noise at this point.

And it continued to stay background noise.

They picked up the lease the same day, but once they got home, Kenma had placed the papers in the living room and avoided looking at them. The idea of moving had been fun and all when Kuroo had been by his side, but now remembering that he was moving away from Kuroo brought back all those negative feelings about moving he’d had before. 

Not to even mention all the other types of feelings he was just now realizing he had for Kuroo.

Maybe his hesitancy about moving now, or his immediate willingness to move in with Kuroo during his first year of college, or his discontent during his final year in high school should have clued him in sooner, but Kenma was realizing his feelings for Kuroo were much stronger than he’d realized.

It had been easy to brush off his feelings before, because Kuroo was always there. He could push aside whatever warmth in his chest he felt, because he had Kuroo by his side and that was what mattered most.

But now there was a chance that might change, and Kenma really didn’t want it to. He and Kuroo were doing different things, and had their own lives outside of each other, and Kenma was incredibly happy about that. Yet the idea of coming home and not having Kuroo there at the end of the day made his stomach feel like lead.

So he avoided signing the lease, and avoided thinking about him and Kuroo going their separate ways.

Until he stumbled across Kuroo’s open laptop, sitting harmlessly on the dining room table.

Realistically, he knew that Kuroo wasn’t going to be able to afford the apartment alone. So that either meant he was going to have to move, or he was going to have to find a new roommate.

Based on the listing on Kuroo’s screen for new roommates, it seemed like Kuroo was choosing the latter. Kenma’s chest twisted at the thought. 

Kuroo came in then, and if Kenma would’ve looked up from the screen he would’ve noticed the frustration on his face.

“Why is this still unsigned, Kenma?” Kenma glanced over to see Kuroo waving his new lease around. Oh, he’d found it. “If you don’t hurry up and sign this, you’re going to lose the place.”

Kenma's eyes dragged back to Kuroo’s laptop. “Why are you looking for new roommates?”

Kuroo paused, clearly taken back by the question. “Um, because I obviously can’t afford this place by myself? Kenma, don’t try and change the subject! This is important.”

“I don’t want to move anymore,” Kenma said, turning Kuroo’s laptop away, and standing from his seat. 

“What? What do you mean you don’t want to move anymore?” Kuroo stepped in front of Kenma, blocking his path away from the conversation. “After all the progress we’ve made, and the effort we gave this, you don’t want to move anymore?”

“No,” Kenma said resolutely, turning his head when Kuroo tried to duck and catch his gaze.

“Why not, Kenma?” Kuroo sounded so confused, and Kenma tried not to let it bother him. “You really liked that place, we even talked about how to set it up perfectly for you.”

“I’m just not interested anymore.”

“Well, then why don’t we call up Yuna-san, and we can see if we-- ”

“You sure say ‘we’ a lot for someone who has no intention of living in the new house,” Kenma snapped as he glared at Kuroo. Then his words registered, and Kenma felt himself begin to blush in embarrassment. 

“I - Kenma, what does that mean?” Kuroo asked slowly as he furrowed his brow. “Do you not want my help with this anymore?”

Kenma’s eyes widened and he shook his head. That was the opposite of what he wanted.

“Okay,” Kuroo said before he took a deep breath. “Are you... are you upset that I’m not moving with you?”

Kenma remained still, his eyes staring directly in front of him at Kuroo’s chest. Silence blanketed until Kuroo gently gripped Kenma’s shoulders and pulled him against his chest into a hug. Kenma felt his body relax as he pressed his head against Kuroo’s chest, and Kuroo’s arms wrapped around him to hold him fully.

“Kenma, you have to talk to me,” Kuroo said gently as he rested his chin on his head. “This isn’t something I can just guess. Houses and living arrangements are kind of a big deal.”

Kenma turned his head so that his cheek was now resting against Kuroo’s chest, and he brought his arms up to finally return Kuroo’s hug. He softly said, “Okay.”

“Okay,” Kuroo agreed with a relieved breath. “So why the sudden change about moving again?”

Kenma’s hands gripped tightly on the back of Kuroos’ shirt. “I... I don’t want to not live with you anymore. My last year of high school was fine, but it really sucked that you were farther than you’d ever been before. And I don’t want that to happen again.”

This close to his chest, Kenma could feel the way Kuroo’s breath caught. He hesitantly brought up his hand to card his fingers though Kenma’s hair as he said, “I don’t want to be where you aren’t either.” 

Kenma felt hope rise up on his chest, and Kenma tilted his head up to look Kuroo properly in the eyes. “Does that mean you want to move with me?”

Kuroo looked stunned for a moment before slowly nodding his head. “Yeah, yeah, Kenma, of course I do. But I feel like if I’m going to, I have to tell you-- ”

“Kuro, I have feelings for you,” Kenma interrupted. Kuroo’s lips parted in surprise, and Kenma tried his best not to look away from his burning gaze. “That’s also why I didn’t want to--”

Kuroo cut off the rest of Kenma’s sentence with a kiss. And then another. And then another. And soon Kenma was kissing his back just as eagerly, dragging his hands from Kuroo’ back to his chest and then up to grasp at his shoulders. Kuroo’s grip tightened around Kenma’s waist as he began walking them back, only stopping when Kenma’s lower back met the dining room table and he gasped in surprise.

“Sorry,” Kuroo panted as he broke away from Kenma. “Sorry, I’ve just been wanting to do that for such a long time, Jesus Christ.”

“It’s fine,” Kenma said dazedly as he tried catching his breath. It was more than fine.

“I love you, by the way,” Kuroo said, leaning down again to pepper Kenma’s face with kisses. “If that wasn’t clear already. I was trying to be supportive about you going to a new place because I knew you needed to, but the idea of you moving on without me was kind of crushing my heart.”

“You’re so dumb,” Kenma said, bringing his hands up to cup Kuroo’s face and hold him where he could meet his eyes. “As if I’d ever leave you behind.”

Kuroo made a noise like he was dying, and then he was kissing Kenma full on the mouth again. Kenma closed his eyes and dug his fingers deeper into Kuroo’s shoulders as he deepened the kiss. 

“We should probably start packing our stuff soon,” Kuroo breathed as he pulled his lips from Kenma’s - only to start trailing more kisses down his neck. 

Kenma reached up to grab the hair at the back of Kuroo’s head and tilted his neck back as his eyes fluttered shut. “It’s okay, I can just hire movers.”

Kuroo chuckled against his skin, and Kenma opened his mouth to snap at him, but Kuroo bit into the skin just above his collarbone, and all thoughts disappeared from Kenma’s mind.

It was fine. Kenma would be able to tease Kuroo later. Later, and for a while after that too. 

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't follow me on twitter, I'm taking a short break from Kenma Ship Week BUT I will be coming back to it!!! 
> 
> If you also want to chat or talk with me, feel free to come by my [twitter](https://twitter.com/neenswrites) at any time!!


End file.
